


09. Months

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Months. They had been traveling together as begrudging, trustless companions -- now, more for pride's sake than for any real lack of affection -- for months before Nicolò caught Yusuf in a compromising position.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	09. Months

(Even a millennium later, his ears go red when he remembers it in sparkling, vivid color.)

They were in some river somewhere that's since run dry. Trying to bathe away another week of fighting to keep their meager belongings.

Yusuf had breathed through his nose, a heavy sigh. His back still turned (its own sign of trust that Nicolò held close to his breast).

Nicolò turned to make sure Yusuf was alright, and instead of pain, he'd found the other man in ecstasy with his hand fisted around his cock.

Although he couldn't die, Nicolò felt his heart stutter off-rhythm.


End file.
